


【立克】花豹的伏擊與短尾矮袋鼠的瀕危

by Friedwatermelon



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克 - Fandom, 立克CP - Fandom
Genre: Jack X 趙立安 - Freeform, M/M, 立克 - Freeform, 立克cp, 立克好好吃, 第十九集發大糖
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedwatermelon/pseuds/Friedwatermelon
Summary: 沙雕文案：霸道花豹爱上沙雕短尾矮袋鼠。這個殺手不太冷，竟然還會煮泡面？本來只是想逗著玩的獵物，誰知賠進自己的一顆心？*Lofter更新





	1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇是我跟 @京城名妓小凤仙儿 的聯文，圈套裡的立克線索少、戲份太少，感情線來得措手不及，我們就想豐富一下副CP的劇情。
> 
> 閱前警告：  
> *未必完全按照劇發展  
> *OOC預警，純黑Jack  
> *慢熱、補全為主，內文正經 (配合著沙雕文案和標題服用，效果更佳喲。)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter ：http://jingchengmingjixiaofengxianer.lofter.com/post/1ecc6019_1c5ce4275

不能否認，「黑道漂白」在他的職業生涯裡算是新鮮、沒碰過的。Jack不知眼看了多少黑道嘴上說著漂白要清理門戶，暗地裡仍然是以販毒作為主要資金來源。更有些是一心想從黑轉成白，可沒想到最後把幫派漂得更加烏煙障氣。

他心生好奇，在自己認知裡的「漂白」與這個人口中所說的是否同一回事。

 

唐毅是他打過交道的黑幫老大中最年輕，也最沒有社會痞氣的。他堅定沉穩，不會為了面子，一個談不攏就喊打喊殺。只是年紀輕輕就接手坐穩了這個位置，外人也不敢在摸不清底細的情況下就要聲張，在行天盟這樣的大幫派老大頭上動土。

 

行天盟現在被警方盯死，別的幫派不會蠢到在這個情況下還要大動干戈，現在行天盟身處的處境，從而形成了一種張力，唐毅也消化並完美維持著此時的恐怖平衡。

 

Jack在 南亞一帶雖然得罪了不少人，可結識的人不管黑的白的也不少。只要有一天他對現在的生活厭倦了，隨時要改行幹點別的絕對不成問題。況且就算他今天就決定洗手不幹了，手上的錢也夠他衣食無憂幾輩子了。 

 

所以他應了唐毅的招攬，純粹是吃飽了撐的。 

 

—

 

把他的新老闆擋在身前的是叫李至德，在唐毅身邊跟了多年，手下都稱他一聲德哥，身手不錯可就是有點死心眼。Jack在他眼底發現了被埋藏著的某些東西，雖然他暫時不知那是什麼情感，但他會用最快的時間把行天盟內內外外的情況弄個明白，就像以往的每一次。靠的不只是多年的訓練與經驗，還有直覺。

 

唐毅把Jack的住所安排在唐家別墅的其中一間客房，藏在別墅一個隱蔽的角落，這讓本欲另覓住處的Jack答應了。以前的他不願歸順於某一個組織，多年獨來獨往出任務的做法，任務前後一個月與鬼子互不聯繫，逃逸路線早早安排好，讓相關的人難以排查追縱。可現在的情況不一樣，他要懂得適應接受。

 

善於藏匿，黑幕降臨，被周遭的遮蔽了身形的兩眸發出閃耀的磷光，那是他的習性。

 

他活成一隻花豹，殺戮可以為了填飽飢餓，也可以是樂趣。

當手上染的血多了，自己的手是黑是白也瞧不清楚，他也懶得去分辨，只求為生活找找樂子以至於不會過於沉悶麻木，就像他總愛靜坐等待時，把玩那把染了紅又被反覆擦拭乾淨的蝴蝶刀一樣。

 

Jack從唐毅的身上獲得了信任，意味著他在行天盟裡說話的份量將會變大。這份信任在幫派裡的元老舊人們眼裡簡直是莫名其妙，甚至有些礙眼。與一個只要收了錢就會辦事的亡命之徒談何信任？

 

不過Jack早已習慣成為別人的眼中釘，作為道上的那一根想拔卻怎麼也除不到的刺，若沒那個本事自保的同時還能尋得樂趣，他的人頭也不會那麼值錢。

 

 

Jack隱去自己周身的凶猛尖銳，笑容似真如假，一來二往的，逐漸行天盟的兄弟倒也對他放下了戒心，在苦悶的等待看守中搭上話閒聊個幾句。

 

到頭來，李至德這個人是唯一一個敢跟他有直接衝突的人，從第一天他加入行天盟開始，就沒擺過好臉色給他看。可Jack總忍不住抱著臂一邊看好戲，一邊用玩世不恭的語氣調笑他幾句，每次從他那裡得到的激烈反應，都正正中了他腦中早已解開的謎題。

求而不得，他見過太多。

 

 

唐毅故意把行程安排得規律，同時，Jack接到了唐毅發配給自己的任務。大多數都是暗地裡的情報收集，真正沾到血的倒是沒多少，決心洗白的更不會再在街頭動槍砍人。

唐毅往往都會帶上他、甚至讓Jack作為代表出席一個又一個談判，畢竟多帶一個聰明的腦子面對敵人，有利無弊。

 

不出現絲毫猶豫往前迎上槍口的豹子，並非虛張聲勢，出來混的都懂一個道理：只有不怕死的，才能是最終的贏家。

 

這關乎「生存」，無人會為死而活。

人把生死都拋在腦後，不管面對的是刀是槍或是死亡前放大瞳孔都不算什麼了。 

 

—

 

求生本能讓Jack熬過了一次又一次瀕死關頭，真實的戰場不像紅房間的職業訓練，並非真槍實彈的戰火連天可怖；實際上，令他差乎喪命的創口大多數都是「紅房」所賜予的，連同與生俱來的情感都被「紅房」磨滅得七七八八了。

 

在「紅房」的訓練比穿行在子彈炮火下殘酷得多，它不單教會他槍擊搏鬥、還有背叛倒戈、如何從熟人佈滿殺戮念頭的利刃下生存，——名副其實的「紅房」。

 

Jack上了戰場後，就連對「它」的恐懼也被阿富汗戰場上的飛揚沙塵給吹散了。那時候的Jack如滑牙螺絲般，擰不動扭不開，眼睜睜看與己同行的伴被狙擊轟爛了半邊腦袋，表現得就像看到了陳屍遍野裡其中陌生的一具而已。

 

他瞟了一眼，扣上板機，又是另一場為了生存的獵殺。 

 

「紅房」不僅僅是培養出一個百般順從的傭兵，「它」的存在是為了淘汰，因為「它」只要最好的。

 

Jack毫無懸念成為了組織的最值錢的搖錢樹，卻愚昧至極地不曾想過Jack會冒出脫離組織的念頭的可能性。它親手培植出一隻在野生昂首闊步、卻行蹤詭秘飄忽的花豹，得意地以為自己成為了牠的馴獸師，卻注定得背負牠逃離掌控的風險。

 

從逃離組織、找尋為己所用的鬼子、線人，到真正完全單幹不受制約，Jack只花了三年時間。加上情報網上的消息，讓唐毅確信若Jack能為他所用，行天盟的未來和唐爺的心願，終有一天必會以完滿作為句點。

 

—

 

事至今日，唐毅談判前與Jack吩咐了幾句。談判結果又如同往常，被開罪的四和會，行天盟不在乎也不放在眼裡。

 

眼看火光快要燃盡的灰燼飄落在地，他心裡盤算著時間該差不多了，Jack順手將手上的槍強行按在被他揍得頭暈目眩的打手手裡，咧著嘴笑道”幫我拿一下”

“手舉高！”門外闖進一行人，合格標準的舉槍姿態，警告式的喝令。

 

Jack站在四和會老大身旁，噙著笑舉起手來，心想：看來又有免費的咖啡喝了。

 

 

————————————————————

鬼子：收取額外的費用的幫手。各種身分不明，依照費用的高低服務不同。從切斷監視器畫面到協助入侵目標住宅都在服務範圍內。 (借鑒九把刀殺手系列)


	2. Chapter 4

Jack百無聊賴把手肘抵在另一個被抓來的打手肩膀上，下一秒對方不耐地掙開，Jack卻衝他笑得燦爛。轉而把目光放到那個在警察辦公室奔走在別人屁股後的趙立安。

 

「你到底是把我當什麼了？搜索票都還沒下來啊…就私自帶隊…這種事你也幹得出來啊…欸！我看你啊！簡單就是無法無天，目無法紀！」  
「老大，公文…」

 

幾個剛才還板著張臉把人抓回來的偵三隊員在他們老大和孟少飛幼稚的追逐中穿梭，無奈兩人把戰場帶進了會議室，也不知道會不會發生什麼腥風血雨的場面。

 

「欸…趙子搧了風，我點了安神線香，你也泡老大最愛喝的茶，他為什麼還是這麼生氣啊？」  
「看來少飛這次啊，真的踩到老大底線了啦…」  
「會不會出人命啊？」  
「我們要不要先報警啊？」趙立安顫巍巍地拿著紙扇。

 

在一邊聽著他們對話的Jack失笑出聲，心想這個小個子的腦回路怕不是有點問題？

他放下郎著的腿，好整以暇的來了一句「你們不就是警察嗎？」

 

矮袋鼠被透明的玻璃門擋在外面，擔心地直往房裡窺視。

 

孟少飛不僅是他的學長，更是一個對他而言非常珍惜的朋友，他或是性格急躁了些，可直來直去、雷厲風行的作風是讓人羨慕不來的。那團火不曾燃盡，即使大家都往它撥冷水。不過也是，水又怎能潑得熄小太陽呢？

 

趙立安尊重學長的每個選擇，孟少飛不願相信的，他就陪他一塊兒查證到底，直到他們查出個水落石出。

 

—

 

父母在他小時候的一場車禍中離世，他奶奶用著一雙粗糙的手，撐起了一個屬於他們兩個人的家。  
趙立安是被他奶奶撫養成人，通透的性子、待人接物的態度都完美繼承給他，這是她留下來的，無形卻最珍貴的遺物。

 

他們家境不算好，離世的父母留下的遺產和房子算是讓婆孫兩人生活上的住行吃穿沒太大的問題，可還是要靠奶奶打零工賺錢，也總算熬到把孩子平平安安地撫養長大了。

 

就要入冬了，秋季最後一場雨把刺骨寒風一併帶來了。

趙立安不怕雷聲，還是被突如其來的一聲巨響嚇得狠抖了一下。

「安安啊——要是害怕的話今晚就跟奶奶一起睡好不好？」

「嗯！今晚跟奶奶睡！」趙立安一下子就竄到奶奶的被窩。

"奶奶的睡下的時候就暖和了，人家都說小孩子其實就是個行走的小型暖爐。" 趙立安聞著熟悉的氣味，沒多久就入睡了。

老奶奶放下手上的針線，走到床邊，憐惜地撫著熟睡孩子的臉頰，替他掖了掖被角。

 

大二那年，奶奶去世的打擊讓他的天都塌下來了，覺得自己被世界遺棄，只剩他一人的孤獨感，生活一下子失去了重心。

 

這一次，他唯一的親人也不在了。一個都沒留下。

 

但他是幸福的，就算奶奶已經離去了一段時間了，也仍然如此覺得。他知道自己已經比許多人幸運得多了，在警校大二那年失去了親人，也得到了一個摯友死黨——孟少飛。

 

當年孟少飛大四，正要準備特考，卻依然百忙中抽空去開解失去親人的他，陪他一個不懂喝酒的硬是一罐一罐、一瓶一瓶地灌進肚，至少讓他暫時短暫忘記鋪天蓋地的悲傷。

 

「你奶奶一定覺得自己虧大了。」孟少飛拍了拍他的肩膀，說道。  
「噗嗤…哈…哈哈…」不知是酒精起了作用還是孟少飛的玩笑話，原本還在抽泣的趙立安一時忘了掉淚，狼狽地用手背抹著滿臉的淚水，笑得不能自仰。

 

卻在孟少飛眼裡看來，這個孩子讓心疼極了。

 

失去至親是大多數人都得經歷的苦痛，趙立安銘記著奶奶生前曾經對他的叮囑，一步步走出悲痛，她不求孫子飛黃騰達，但願他一生平安快樂，只願在孫子摔狠摔疼了的時候，能作為他站起來的力量。

 

因而他立下決心要把警校唸完，雖然來不及做奶奶的避風港，期待畢業後的自己能成為一個有能力擋在想要守護的人身前，替「他」擋去風雨的英雄，成為那個人的家。趙立安知道那是天上的奶奶希望看到的。

 

為自己以後的家人留一盞燈，猶如奶奶以往的每一次留給自己的，回家時近在咫尺、觸手可及的溫馨暖意。

 

—

 

Jack本來正盯著趙立安的背影，忽爾眼角瞥到回台以後見過好幾面的另一行人，是國際刑警科的人。

 

例行詢問、協助調查，同一套說辭被反復利用。這明擺著是來搶人的，如此看來，警方內部部門之間也是暗自較勁的局勢。坐在一旁察言觀色的Jack笑意更濃上幾分。

 

國際刑警科的人把文件遞給了擔心得小臉都要揪在一起的趙立安，說道「國際刑警科。請通知你們的隊長，我們需要帶你們的嫌疑人回去協助調查。」

 

趙立安接下他們手上的公文，不敢耽擱，立馬通知了在會議室裡的隊長與孟少飛。

 

Jack當然得要積極配合調查了，拷住手腕的銬環被解開，笑嘻嘻地站起身。

「老大！國際刑警科的人要來把Jack帶走！」

 

孟少飛冒著風險，無證搜查抓人，捉回來一個最接近他目標的Jack又被半路截胡，他肯定是要抓狂的。

 

果然孟少飛匆匆奔出去攔住了國際刑警科的人，「你憑什麼把人帶走？」

「是這樣的，我資料已經給你們同仁看過了，是沒有問題的，他必須跟我們回去協助調查。」  
「調查什麼？」  
「這我就不方便透露了，不好意思。」

 

在偵三隊的人看裡，他們總是高高在上的對他們頤指氣使，內部交惡、針鋒相對是大忌，尤其他們身為警察，紀律部隊說的就是服從、團體合作。 

 

Jack的笑在孟少飛的眼裡看來是帶點得意的，趙立安卻感覺那一道不知打哪來的熾熱目光隨著某人的離開消失了，他也搞不太清楚這種感覺從何而來，回過神來就見孟少飛又要衝動向前衝去要找人理論，連忙拉回他那個不讓人省心的學長。

 

國際刑警科的做法合乎規矩的，人家有理有據地走程序持公交來要人，偵三隊沒有立場不給。

 

趙立安說道「少飛，我聽說他們的人已經找Jack談過好幾次了。」  
「可是人是學長抓回來的，說帶走就帶走也太…」鈺琦忍不住抱怨道。  
「好了！都不用回去工作嗎？散了散了。」老大一發話讓在場所有忿忿不平的人識趣閉上了嘴，喪氣地回到工作崗位上。

 

—

 

「警官，這次找我來又有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」

 

不得不否認，Jack是他們審訊的所有嫌疑人裡最難纏的一個。

 

事實是他們並沒有任何進展，只是針對柬埔寨好幾宗黑幫買凶殺人案件，在最近幾年權力轉移頻繁，如果能順著這一條線索追查下去，由他們國際刑警隊帶頭合作，興許能把柬埔寨往台灣的毒品這條主要供應線給一鍋端了。

 

Jack回到台灣這消息一傳出，上頭也正對他們施壓，可並未持有足夠證據的情況下根本就很難能動得了他。

 

坐Jack對面的警官掀開了公文，裡頭夾了好幾張他的近照，Jack不滿地指著，抱怨道「警官，這個角度拍得也太醜了吧。」

 

總是掛著一副嘻皮笑臉的面孔，笑臉底下無數殺戮比他們審訊過的犯人都要多，他們該心裡有數，光是這手銬也不可能困得住這頭野獸。

 

注定又是一場徒勞的詢查。

 

「警官，你們把我這個良民抓回來協助調查第五次了；我能說的都說了，不介意我聯絡一下我的律師吧。」

 

對方瞪了他一眼離開了審訊室，每次與Jack的談話都像把拳頭打在棉花上。用最慵懶的姿態跟他們打著太極，被耍著玩兒似的。國際刑警科的人有好幾次差點忍不住怒忿，抓起他的衣領發飆。

Jack挑眉一笑，心想：那小個子有趣多了。


	3. Chapter 3

牠是黑暗之獸，就連在黑暗中，牠也獨來獨往。

——梅特蘭‧艾迪

 

 

「老闆。」Jack朝唐毅微微躬身，喚了一聲算是報告了行縱。

「嗯，辛苦了。」唐毅深吸了一口修長手指間夾著的香煙，菸頭掐滅在菸灰缸裡。

「那我先回去了，老闆。」黑沉沉的眸子比起外面的夜色更暗，嘴角掛著的微笑卻是始終不變的。

 

Jack的笑容讓人捉摸不透，即便是穩重且深謀遠慮的唐毅也未必能明白這個他高薪聘僱的手下的辦事方式，唐毅只是告訴Jack自己所想看見的局面，至於哪個倒楣了死在他手上也怪不了誰，只能怪自己，撞上了他槍口上，唐毅只要求警方追究不到行天盟頭上，任務便全權交由他負責。

 

——

 

「飯呢？」

男人揚手示意讓人張羅。此時對男孩而言，只需飽餐一頓，讓他做什麼都可以。

紅房是地獄，也是自動送上門的一根救命稻草。

他接下了邀請，狼吞虎嚥地掃光了一桌子飯菜。

男人看他衣衫襤褸，渾身滿臉都濺著血，完全沒有意識整理，還若無其事地把能吃的亂塞進嘴裡，「別噎到了。」他倒了一杯溫水給那頭幼豹，笑著問道「有名字嗎？」

男孩停了下來，沈默半刻，緩緩地回答「沒有。」

「很好，因為你不需要它了。」

他隱約地聽見門外微弱的聲響，木頭敲在地板上的聲音。

‘砰咚！’

 

「時間不早了，我安排了一個地方給你，以後你就住在這裡。」

男孩點點頭，理解了他的話，把手上的雞腿繼續塞進嘴裡啃，沾上了乾涸凝在頰上的血跡，一併吞進了肚子。

 

少年不會天真地以為天上會掉落餡餅。果不其然，這一桌飯菜以後的每一餐，都是拚了命熬過非人訓練的獎勵。

指尖使勁去剜對方的雙眼，直至見紅。即使上午才跟那人互相幫忙清理傷口，下一場訓練就得對彼此剛包紮好的位置往死裡攻擊。

 

隨手扔下了奪來的彈簧刀，少年臉上興致盎然的神色，若能忽視他渾身血腥，在修羅場上甚至顯得特別天真稚氣。

 

心無旁騖，獨斷獨行。

 

——

 

趙立安提起筆，用筆尾戳了戳下巴問道「那你出國了這麼長時間，突然回台灣了是為了什麼啊？」

「找工作啊。」Jack此話也不假，寓工作於娛樂。

「找工作？」

「對啊，不工作，怎麼吃飯？」

「就是當唐毅的保鑣？」

「對啊，趙警官你也知道，我老闆身價也不少，怎麼少得了一兩個保鑣在身邊呢？」

「也對…」趙立安圈圈寫寫的做記錄，Jack打量著眼前這個過份乖巧的小警官，嘴上唸唸有詞的模樣。

「那4月16號的晚上七點到八點這段時間，你人在哪？」

「當然是送老闆回家啊，趙警官呢？」Jack的語氣如常，帶著一絲笑意。

「我在加班，最近警局都忙不過來——」敲玻璃的聲音再次傳來，趙立安差點沒嚇得冒出冷汗。

「你們老大那麼凶啊？」Jack往前湊近了一點，宛若他們把聲量縮小，房外的人就能聽不見。

趙立安也往前湊，「對啊，可能更年期…」

「趙子！！」

 

 

Jack回過神來發現這已經是今天第四次想起那小個子了，不算是個好現象。

他的確厭倦從前的生活，總覺得少了那麼幾分刺激感。心裡有了惦記，可不是他回台灣所期待的變化之一。

情感使人分心、顧慮。一旦有了顧慮，即便刀刃早已貼著對方的脖頸，揮刀的動作也像被制肘。

這些非必要的，除了拖自己的後腿，實在想不到有太大什麼用處。

不過，這次的獵物特別罕見，難免起了逗弄的想法。

 

——

 

兩天後，唐毅失縱了，杳無音訊。

當天他獨自外出後，就再沒回過唐家別墅，Jack半夜一路追蹤到他老闆的車停泊在一家日本料理店的外面，車門並沒有鎖上，且空無一人。一眼鎖定了餐廳外的監視器，將餐廳名字傳給了鬼子，靜待消息。似笑非笑地打開了車門，開回了唐宅。

Jack坐在陽台旁，點了根菸，胸前傳來規律的震動。他掏出皮衣口袋中的手機，收到了一條短信：25.047381, 121.5.4133 和一段監視畫面。

 

| 花豹藏匿在黑夜，在昏黃的光斑中觀望。

 

Jack從收到短信開始，已經在鬼子給的地點守了七個小時了，看不到孟少飛也沒有任何偵三隊的人來找，正欲離開，便見到一張熟臉。

「喂，我在阿飛家巷口啦，他人不在，電話又打不通…等我找到了再通知你們，好啦，保持聯絡。」趙立安習慣了思考的時候，倒立撐起整個身子，當作幫助大腦運轉。

 

阿飛不接他電話，失蹤不到24小時，可是百分之百肯定，少飛絕對是為了唐毅才…

嗷！這張臉…

 

「你找我喔？」「起來！走！」

「你要幹嘛？你要帶我去哪裡啊？！」被揪著衣領就提了起來，活像小動物被捏住了命運的後頸肉，乖乖地跟著走。

 

Jack把人綁上了車，倒不是用繩索捆的，只是朝他露出個陰惻惻的笑容，趙立安立馬就安靜了。趙立安完全不知道Jack開車要到哪去，可缺少安全意識的短尾矮袋鼠還到處摸索著他的車，Jack由著他，一路開回唐家大宅。

把小動物關在了一個昏黑的房間，經過瞥見一個挺有趣的畫面，藏身在角落停了下來看戲。

 

德哥正斥罵著手下辦事不力，氣急敗壞地一腳踩在其中一人的肚子上「還有臉回來見我啊？怎麼做事的！給你們這麼多人手，到現在一點消息都沒有！連查攻擊老闆的人是誰都查不出來，養你們幹嘛？！」

 

Jack進了行天盟後，依照以往出任務的習慣，從來不靠行天盟內部的人手，他非常清楚幫派內存在著不穩定性。長期以來保持的警覺，對唐毅的左右手李至德的懷疑日漸加深，如果自己接下的任務是洗白，那這個李至德不一定能作為墊腳石。

「Jack哥。」

李至德見Jack迎面而來，怒火更是往上衝，急得他整張臉都泛紅了。

 

「德哥，對底下的人發這麼大的火，不能解決事情。他們從昨天找到現在，已經很辛苦了。你要不要喝點椰子水降降火？」

李至德用力甩開他搭在肩上的手，惱道「你要是那麼有空的話，就去查到底攻擊老闆的人。我們本來就被警方盯得緊，你現在還帶個死條子回唐宅！」

「德哥，辦事的方法有很多，不要那麼死板嘛。而且我的方法可能管用呢？」Jack吊兒郎當的態度惹來了更大的怒火。

「你！…」Jack一臉玩味瞧著他，往前湊近了身前的人，說道「現在老闆失蹤，你有你的方法，我們互不干涉，既然目標一致的，做好自己的本份不就好了。」

李至德故作凶狠地瞪了他一眼，悻然離去。

———————————————————

短信：是唐毅在餐廳外跟孟少飛爭執的監視器畫面，一串數字是孟少飛家的經緯度座標（我隨便在地圖上找了台灣一塊地方的座標）


End file.
